


Unlucky in Love

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, China has lived for a long time, Countries Using Human Names, Hospitals, Human & Country Names Used, Hurt/Comfort, Leon breaks a little bit, M/M, Macau is a good brother, Out of Character India, POV Male Character, Poor Hong Kong, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Suicide, Traumatized Hong Kong, and seen a lot of horrible things, bad things happen, but don't worry, but it never lasts, he falls in love, hes sad, the Asia family takes care of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome broke his heart. England broke his soul. Russia broke his faith. And America broke his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Many Loves of China

China's first love had been Ancient Rome. He had already lived for centuries, and of course his head had been turned before, but what he felt for the other personification had been different. At first he had just admired him from afar, but of course they met. It had taken a while, but, eventually, Rome had loved China as well. At least, for a while. Because Rome never loved the same person for long. Sure, he had stayed with the Chinese man for longer than his other lovers, but he left. Like he always did. Yao had been left crying in his bed, swearing that he would never fall in love again.

For a while, he hadn't. The Ancients died, leaving him with a bunch of young and inexperienced personifications. Raising his newfound brothers and keeping his country alive kept him from being distracted by love. He had continued like that for years, decades, centuries. Up until he met England. The Westerner had come, spinning tales, and trade, drawing him in. When he first met the personification, he had stooped low and kissed his hand. Confused, Yao had asked him, "You do know that I am a man, do you not?" The English man had winked and assured him that he did. After that, it was almost like he was in one of Arthur's fairy tales he liked to tell Hong Kong. He had been courted and treated with the utmost care, while their countries prospered and flourished. China had been the first one to refer to England as a gentleman.

But, like all good things, it had to end. Their countries were at war, and England won. He had taken Hong Kong, Yao's beloved brother, and left his former lover alone. This had been even worse  than Rome leaving him. Because, while he left, he had left China his dignity, some hope, misplaced though it may have been. England had taken everything that mattered at the time. He had been broken almost irreparably. China had retreated into a cheerful shell, no longer as open as he was. He pretended as though nothing had gone on between the two of them. The only thing of their time together that he acknowledged was Hong Kong. 

After that, the world grew bigger, and Yao's walls became stronger. He let no one see past the happy and panda loving mask he now wore. He never wanted to feel that pain again. Then came Ivan. At first, the Russian had scared him, made him want to run away in fear. But then, he started to see a more loving and caring side of him. And as he started to see through Russia's mask, he let his own crumble away. He had fallen in love, once again. They had been happy, not in the same fairy tale way, but happy. But Russia grew darker as his country grew more powerful. His once loving grip had become rough. The once gentle man had begun to be brutal. This time, for the first time, China was the one who walked away.

In some ways, that made this one even worse. He had left Ivan for his own good. After so many years, he decided that he needed to put both his people and his own well being ahead of what his heart wanted. When he had gotten home, he had thrown things, kicked, screamed, and sobbed. But he didn't go back. He never went back to Russia. Not even after the Cold War and the fall of the Soviet Union. As much as he wanted to, he had steeled himself to not go back. Unlike with England, he did not ignore that it happened. He still had gifts that came from Ivan. He still had pictures. And on the days he was feeling sentimental, he would pull them out and softly smile at the past.

Now, he was in an on-again-off-again relationship with America. It had been a complete accident. He would always try to end it, promising himself that it was the last time, but one word from the western nation and he came running. What made it worse was the fact that all America needed to do was kiss him, or whisper in his ear, and he would do whatever he asked. New technology? It'll be done by Monday. Less China towns? I'll demolish half in the U.S. America didn't even know that he was hurting China. None of his loves had. Rome always left, it was who he was. He didn't think that it hurt those he left. England hadn't known that his tears hadn't only been about his brother leaving, but his lover's betrayal. Russia had loved him even after he left, but didn't understand how much he hurt him until after communism had fallen. And America just thought that Yao was being kind when he did those things. He didn't know that the man was completely under his sway.

Sometimes, China reflected about these things and cried. Other times, he would curse all the gods in the heavens for doing this to him.  Wang Yao was many things. And unlucky in love just happened to be one of those things.


	2. The Horrible Thought Process of a 4,ooo Year Old Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world meeting just happens to fall on a rather horrible anniversary for China.

Today was not China's day. The first day of the world conference had been worse than usual. At least, that's how it seemed to the oldest nation. He'd had a headache before he went in, and by the time it was over it had progressed to a full blown migraine. It also hadn't helped that America wouldn't stop trying to kiss him, or hug him, or something of the like. Contrary to popular belief, the Chinese man did not like public displays of affection. (Unless of course your name was Hong Kong. Then you would be glomped at every chance.) He was sure his discomfort and bad mood had been picked up by Russia, who had succeeded in distracting America by bringing up the space race. After that, Yao's head had been firmly planted on the table in front of him, doing his best to ignore everyone in the room.  He had been the first one out, practically running. He now sat in his hotel bedroom. (Alfred had offered to let him stay at his place, seeing as he was the host country, but he had declined.)

His head met the pillow as he realized what the date was.The same day that Britain took Hong Kong from him. Usually, he could ignore the date, or just spend it with Leon so he would remember that he was safe and away from the English bastard. But today was the world meeting, and at world meetings Hong Kong spent time with Iceland. He didn't want to get in their way. Sighing, he stood up and moved to the bathroom. If he was going to reminisce about the past, he may as well do it right. He closed the door and turned to the mirror. Sliding off his shirt, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His torso was covered in scars, most of them old and fading, except the ones on his forearms. Long slits horizontal that covered the entirety. However, his attention was on a long deep scar that stretched across his back. Made by Japan the day he left. It still ached on certain days, or whenever he saw Japan smiling at something that Italy did. Kiku had a new family. He didn't need him anymore.

Next was a small burn on his right shoulder. That one was from centuries ago. Before any of the modern nations had even been born. (Except maybe Denmark, but  he would have been a small child under the care of Scandinavia back then.) It was from his first meeting with Gaul, when she had accidentally burned him with her torch. That brought a smile to his face. His happiness was short lived as he focused on another scar. A stab wound from Germania when he had tried to convince him to not kill Ancient Rome. That had been the last time he had seen any of the other Ancients. Gaul died, leaving her land to her son France. Scandinavia disappeared, leaving 4 of the 5 Nordic countries behind. Germania and Ancient Rome had gone soon after. He wasn't exactly sure when Britannia had gone, same with Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. One day they were there, the next they had all left behind sons to take over their places. It depressed him to think that he was the only one who remembered them all.

He shook his head and looked at a scar that started below his belly button and disappeared beneath his pants line. WW2 had been brutal. He couldn't remember which battle it had been from, exactly, but he knew that the scar was from Prussia. A lucky shot, maybe, or even a pocket knife. Who knew? He doubted the former nation even remembered giving it to him. Of course, it might have even been shrapnel from a bomb. He just remembered looking down after the war and seeing a new scar. He didn't think he'd ever had it checked out. It had been pulsing a bright red the first time he saw it. He was just lucky that he hadn't gotten an infection.

Finally, he looked to the wounds on his arms. Some looked to be years old, while others looked as if they had been made yesterday. (Which they were) China reached into a pocket in his shirt that lay across the toilet seat. He drew out a small razor, looking at it for a moment. Then, he put it to his skin and expertly swiped across it, barely flinching. He continued for quite some time, before tears blocked his vision so bad that he had to sit down for a moment. He took deep breaths, staring at the blood flowing on his arm. This was usually the time he would stop and bandage his arm. But the pain from his memories coupled with his migraine and blood loss made it so he couldn't think straight. After he could see again, he continued, sloppier then before. Eventually the floor was covered with red and Yao was hardly conscious. He could hear someone knocking on the door and calling his name, but he couldn't tell who it was. He groggily cursed himself when he heard the door open, realizing he forgot to lock it. He fell unconcious just as the bathroom door opened, sparing him the sight of Hong Kong's horrified face and the sound of his terrified scream.

_**(I had thought about ending it here, but changed my mind.)** _

__

* * *

Before Leon had walked in on his brother laying in his own blood, he had been having a good day. He had spent time with Emil for a while, before going to talk to Mei. He had noticed that his older brother wasn't feeling well, and had to restrain South Korea from jumping on America when he continued to harass China, even though he was visibly uncomfortable. He was thankful the Russian had gained the American's attention when he had, because Leo had considered just letting go. After the meeting was over and Yao ran out of the meeting room, he met up with the rest of the Asian nations.

"What's wrong with Aniki?" Mei wondered. Vietnam looked at her. "Don't you know?" At Mei's shake of the head and everyone else blank stares, she sighed. "Think about it. What day is it?" There was a brief silence before it clicked in his head. "Oh." The day that England had taken him away from Aniki. He'd forgotten. He nodded at Vietnam and stood from where he had been sitting. "I'll go see him. Make sure he's okay."Everyone else nodded and he walked away. He got to the hotel elevator and punched the button for floor 3, where Yao was staying. As he waited, he pondered on his older brother. Or, more specifically, his relationship. It was obvious that it was bad, and that Yao obviously didn't want to be with Alfred. He wondered why he stayed with him, if that was the case.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors opened. He stepped out and started to walk to China's room. He nodded to India and Thailand where they were talking in front of India's room. The two nodded back before returning to their conversation. He knocked on China's door. "Yao? Are you there?" When he got no answer, he tried to open the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He went inside and saw that it was empty. The bathroom light was on, however, there was no sound. He hesitantly opened that door, stopping once he saw the horror. His brother was lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. He didn't have his shirt on, showing multiple scars that he had gained over the centuries. What scared the young nation the most, however, was the deep cuts running up and down his arms. He couldn't stop what happened next. He screamed.

He heard two pairs of footsteps running in his direction. "Hong Kong what-" Thailand stopped when he caught sight of the older nation on the ground. India staggered a few steps back, before recovering and scrambling for his cell phone. Leon vaguely heard him dialing 911. Thailand went forward and quickly put pressure on the wounds. Hong Kong didn't move. He didn't seem to be able to. All he could think about was how it was his fault. If he had remembered the date, had gotten here faster, had done _something_. He snapped out of it when a hand took his shoulder and tried to lead him away. He fought it off, words spilling out of his mouth. "No, no, _no no no._ Aniki, wake up. Please, it's not funny. I'm sorry I wasn't here, I should have remembered what day it was, I'm so so _sorry_." He fought India as he held him back from going to China's side. "Leon stop. Go outside the room. Please, calm down. The ambulance is on it's way. Stop it. _This isn't going to help Yao._ " The teenager fell silent at that, letting the older nation bring him to the hallway and sit him down before burying his head in his knees.

He vaguely heard paramedics come and rush his brother out of his room, Thailand close behind. He didn't realize he was shaking until India held him still. "I think that you should go to bed now, Leon." He shook his head furiously. "N-no. I-I need to go with Aniki." India said nothing, just helped him stand up and led him to his car. As they drove, India told him that the rest of the Asian countries were on their way to the hospital. No one but the family knew what was going on.

By the time they were there, Hong Kong hadn't said a thing after the hotel. Once they were spotted, the rest of the family, (Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, South Korea, Japan, and Macau) all crowded around the two, asking questions.

"What happened-"

"Was he attacked-"

"Is he okay-"

"Are you both okay?" The last question, asked by Macau, was Hong Kong's breaking point. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a gigantic sob. Without hesitation, Macau hugged the other to him, offering support. He continued to sob as he clutched his older brother's clothes in his hand. Silently, Taiwan put a hand on his shoulder. Macau led him to a chair and sat him down, not once letting him go. He whispered soothing words as the others all sat around him, Japan, India, and Macau all sitting on the ground with everybody else on chairs. "It'll be okay, Kaoru. Aniki is strong. He will survive this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote more about Hong Kong then I did about China. So, yeah, shits going down. China's sad and injured, Hong Kong's sad and traumatized, and the rest of the family is sad and confused. Sorry if India or Thailand are out of character, this is my first time writing them. Same with Macau. And Hong Kong is supposed to be OOC. He just found his unconscious big brother bleeding out in the bathroom. And, nobody likes Yao and Alfred's relationship but Alfred! Also, Russia saves China from embarrassment/harassment! That's chapter two, folks! See you next chapter to find out what happens to China and the rest of the Asian family. Also, England's POV!

**Author's Note:**

> Now for some explanations:  
> Rome/China: Their relationship is self explanatory. It could just barely be classified as more than a one night stand. However, China had strong feelings for the other.  
> IggyChu: Also kind of self explanatory. Sort of like the basic IggyChu backstory with Gentleman!England shining through the pirate. It's also my personal headcannon that the reason that England calls himself a gentleman so much is his way of remembering his time with China.  
> RoChu: Before I say anything else, I want to say that Russia was NOT abusive. Their relationship happened at a bad time, that's all. Russia was becoming darker and more corrupt as his country did the same. He never actually hurt China, but he had said some things that were... questionable. Because of this, and his people's needs, Yao felt that he had to leave. He did the smart thing. He did not feel safe in the relationship, so he left. I urge all of you to do the same if you ever feel this way. After his country calmed down and the Soviet Union broke apart, he realized why Yao left, and apologized. He still has feelings for China, but does not act on them because he knows that China no longer feels the same way. He respects that, and does not push it. They are now just friends.  
> AmeChu: As I say in the story, America does not know that he is manipulating China. However, HE IS STILL BEING MANIPULATIVE. He is using positive reinforcement in order to get what he wants. He is not in love with China. He is in LIKE. There is difference. And that difference will be important later. He tries to be kind to Yao, but is not always successful. Also, China is not in love with America either. He is besotted, infatuated, something like that. China also knows that what is going on between him and America is not healthy, but unlike with Russia, he cant get himself to walk away. It's kind of like a less violent, less incest version Belarus/Russia.


End file.
